Campeón
by Fox McCloude
Summary: AaML - Las cosas siempre son posibles con mucho esfuerzo. Y la recompensa siempre es lo más gratificante. Historia original escrita por Majin Lu.


_**Notas del Traductor: ¡Saludos, gente! Aquí les traigo otra traducción, esta vez de un excelente fic de Pokémon de mi amiga brasileña Lucilene Girondi, también conocida como Majin Lu. El fic original está en portugués, y aunque entiendo lo suficiente como para saber lo que ocurre, sentí que merecía la pena hacerle una traducción para que más gente tuviera la oportunidad de leerlo, así que le pregunté si podía hacerlo, y accedió. Y al ser una historia corta, me dio suficiente tiempo en una noche para traducirla al español e inglés. Bueno, salvo por uno o dos detallitos me las arreglé para mantenerla tal cual debería ser. Sin más que decir, adelante y disfrútenla.**_

**Disclaimer:** Pokémon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo. La historia original le pertenece a MajinLu. La traducción a su servidor, Fox McCloude.

_Fanfic escrito en respuesta al __**Desafío Miss Sunshine 2008 del Foro UMDB**__._

_Tema: Esfuerzo_

**Campeón**

Todo el estadio estaba en silencio. Los millares de espectadores presentes observaban con atención la batalla decisiva entre Lance, el Líder de la Elite Cuatro, y Ash Ketchum, el retador quien, si saliera victorioso, se convertiría en el nuevo Maestro Pokémon.

En la arena, solo quedaban Dragonite y Pikachu. Era la lucha decisiva. Pikachu estaba exhausto a causa de la ronda anterior. Ash se mostraba serio. El niño de Pueblo Paleta ahora era un hombre. Acababa de cumplir sus 18 años. Y lucía muy bien parecido. Sus cabellos continuaban siendo desordenados y rebeldes. Usaba un chaleco negro con detalles en rojo, zapatos tenis y unos jeans azul claro. Ocho años atrás había salido de su ciudad natal con la intención de convertirse en un Maestro Pokémon. Y hoy, su sueño se volvería realidad.

- "_¡Hoy es el día! ¡Es ahora o nunca!"_ – pensaba Ash. Observaba como Pikachu se ponía de pie y encaraba a su oponente dragón, que también se veía exhausto. Pese a ser tan pequeño, Pikachu no era un Pokémon cualquiera. Era capaz de lograr milagros.

- _"¿Milagros?"- _Ash seguía pensando –_"Algunos dicen que solo es que tengo demasiada suerte, pero para haber llegado hasta aquí hoy, tuve que esforzarme mucho... claro que tuve mucha ayuda de mis amigos." _– Sonrió con este pensamiento. Por un breve momento miró hacia su lado izquierdo, donde se encontraban su madre y algunos de sus amigos que lo acompañaran durante sus viajes.

Delia Ketchum estaba al borde de su asiento, pendiente de la batalla. Tenía fe en que Ash vencería, pero como toda madre, se preocupaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir. A su lado, estaba el Profesor Oak, el investigador que le entregara su Pikachu a Ash en su décimo cumpleaños. Brock no sabía si elegir entre observar a las lindas chicas que estaban detrás suyo, u observar la batalla. Decidió hacer una excepción, 'por ser el año bisiesto', según él, y dedicar solo ese día para observar la batalla de su amigo. Tracey, May, Max, Drew, Richie, Duplica, Jimmy, Marina, Dawn, Lucas y Brendan completaban la barra. Gary observaba la batalla desde lejos, cerca de una de las salidas del estadio. Hasta Jessie, James y Persian (Meowth evolucionó dos años atrás) hacían acto de presencia disfrazados de vendedores de maní. Sin embargo, faltaba alguien...

- Y bien, Ash, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? – La voz llena de confianza de Lance trajo a Ash de vuelta a la batalla. - ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Prolongar la batalla no te ayudará a evitar la derrota. Tarde o temprano llegará.

- ¿Miedo yo? – Ash rió con confianza. – En algo sí tienes razón, Lance, realmente sí estoy prolongando esta batalla, pero no es por miedo.

- ¿Ah no? – Lance arqueó una ceja, muy sorprendido.

El silencio continuaba reinando en el estadio. Los dos entrenadores se miraban cara a cara. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo?

- _"Misty... ¿dónde estás?"_

_Un año atrás..._

_- Entonces, creo que eso es todo. – dijo una joven pelirroja, con ojos verde agua, mientras tomaba su mochila._

_- Misty... – El joven moreno se aproximó a ella para encararla seriamente – ¿Estás completamente segura de que eso es lo que quieres? Aún puedes volver y aceptar la proposición de Lorelei._

_- Ya lo decidí, Ash. Hoy saldré de viaje. Ya no me queda nada más que hacer aquí._

_Ash y Misty estaban en el Gimnasio Cerulean. Misty había decidido salir de viaje alrededor del mundo ella sola, ahora que ya no era, oficialmente, la líder del Gimnasio._

_- Vamos, deberías reconsiderarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué no era ese tu sueño? Ser una gran Maestra de Pokémon Acuáticos, pertenecer a la Elite. Cuantas personas no darían todo por estar en tu lugar. ¡Misty, es tu oportunidad para ser parte de la Elite! – Ash se desesperaba._

_- Sí, cualquiera lo daría todo por una oportunidad así. – Suspiró. - Pero a veces, hay que hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor. Tal vez algún día lo entiendas. Es por mi propio bien... y el tuyo._

_- ¿El mío?_

_- Olvídalo. Ash, realmente me sentí muy feliz por la oportunidad, y porque hayan reconocido mi trabajo. Tanto que mira como estoy ahora. Me quieren sacar del puesto de líder porque los novatos no pueden con mi nivel. Extraño, ¿no? – Se rió con desgano. – Así que, no tengo más nada qué hacer aqui, excepto viajar por el mundo y aprender más._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué no viajas conmigo, Misty? "Y así te quedas conmigo para siempre." – Completó en sus pensamientos._

_- Ash... tú aún tienes una meta qué cumplir, convertirte en un Maestro Pokémon. Yo solo sería un estorbo para ti._

_- ¡Tú nunca has sido un estorbo!_

_- Eso no era lo que solías decir. – Ella rió. – Ah, ¿no te acuerdas como nos peleábamos?_

_- Sí. Y también me acuerdo que te la pasabas diciéndome que solo ganaba mis medallas por pura suerte... – Se cruzó de brazos y volteó la cara molesto._

_- Solo lo hacía para molestarte. – Dijo ella calmadamente. – Todo lo que has conseguido hasta ahora lo hiciste con tu esfuerzo, Ash, tuyo y de tus Pokémon._

_- ¿En serio? –Ash preguntó sorprendido, un brillo iluminó su mirada._

_- En serio. –Ella le sonrió. Ash se sonrojó por la sonrisa que le dedicó su amiga, pero intentó disimular. – Creo firmemente en que vas a llegar muy lejos. Y prométeme algo, Ash..._

_- ¿Prometer? ¿Qué?_

_- Prométeme que te esforzarás al máximo para realizar tu mayor sueño._

_- Te lo prometo Misty. Pero tú deberás prometerme algo también._

_- Claro._

_- Sé que no podré hacerte que cambies de parecer, tanto de la oferta de la Liga como de lo del viaje. Pero quiero que me prometas que asistirás a mi batalla y verás como me convierto en Maestro Pokémon._

_- Lo prometo. ¡No me perdería esa batalla por nada de este mundo!_

_Y aquel día, los dos amigos sellaron su despedida con un abrazo..._

**Meseta Índigo, Kanto. Tiempo presente...**

- Solo digamos, Lance, que hice una promesa, y estoy esperando a que otra persona cumpla la suya...

- Hum, no entiendo de qué hablas. Pero lo lamento mucho, no puedo ayudarte con tus promesas. Debo admitir que lograste llegar lejos. Derrotaste a Bruno, Agatha y Lorelei. Sé bien que, si tu amiguita hubiese aceptado la oferta de la Elite, tal vez ni siquiera hubieras podido llegar hasta aquí. Ella estaba en un nivel bastante alto.

- ¿Cómo? – Ash preguntó sorprendido.

- Misty, la ex-líder de Cerulean. Ella es tu amiga, ¿no? Imagina como sería tener que luchar contra ella para conseguir el título de Maestro Pokémon.

"_Pero a veces, hay que hacer sacrificios por un bien mayor. Tal vez algún día lo entiendas. Es por mi propio bien... y el tuyo."_

- _"¡No puede ser! Entonces fue por eso que rechazó ser un miembro de la Elite. Ella sabía que yo tendría que desafiar a la Elite para convertirme en Maestro Pokémon y, para evitar que nos enfrentáramos, dejó ir su mayor sueño. Y lo hizo por mí. ¿Realmente lo valgo, Misty...?"_

- **¡¡ASH KETCHUM!!**

- ¿Eh? –Ash salió de su trance al escuchar una voz en las gradas, cerca de la arena. – ¿M-Misty?

Una joven de largos cabellos rojizos, que llevaba un vestido amarillo y estaba con una cara de pocos amigos señaló al joven de Pueblo Paleta y le gritó:

- ¡No vine hasta aquí para verte hablando bobadas con Lance! Vine aquí para ver una batalla Pokémon. Ya tengo rato aquí, y hasta ahora, nada de acción. ¡¡Así que, hazme el favor de patearle su trasero antes de que yo vaya y tenga que patearte el tuyo!!

Todos en el estadio estaban estupefactos con la reacción de la chica. En las gradas del estadio, todos reconocieron a la joven como Misty Waterflower, ex-líder de gimnasio de Cerulean y popular entrenadora de Pokémon Acuáticos. Luego de reconocerla, la euforia se apoderó de todo el estadio, con gritos de de apoyo a la entrenadora.

- ¡Así se habla, Misty, muéstrale a Ash quién manda! – gritaba May eufórica.

- Tranquila May, bájale... – Dijo Drew tratando de contener un poco la euforia de su amada.

En la arena, Ash se sentía bastante avergonzado, pero después enfrentó a Misty:

- ¿Quién te crees para decirme qué debo hacer? Ahora quédate quietecita y observa al maestro en acción. – Volvió su atención a Lance – ¿Listo para la derrota? – Dijo muy confiado.

- ¡Hmm, ya quisieras! ¡Dragonite, Torbellino!

- ¡Pikachu, esquiva con ataque rápido!

En un parpadeo, Pikachu esquivó el ataque.

- ¡Pikachu, Tacleada de Voltios!

Pikachu acertó de pleno su golpe a Dragonite.

- ¡Termínalo con un Impactrueno!

- ¡¡PIKAAAAAAAAAA CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!

Un enorme resplandor amarillo llenó todo el estadio, cegando momentáneamente a los espectadores. Luego de que todos recuperaran la visión, vieron al juez levantado una bandera.

- ¡Dragonite no puede continuar! ¡El ganador es Pikachu!

Silencio.

El narrador de la batalla finalmente habló: - ¡Y nuestro nuevo Maestro Pokémon es Ash Ketchum de Pueblo Paleta!

- ¡¡SÍIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!! ¡Lo logramos, Pikachu! – Ash corrió en dirección a su cansado Pokémon y lo abrazó. Pikachu apenas pudo sonreír, y decidió relajarse en los brazos de su amigo y entrenador. – Descansa, amigo, te lo mereces.

Todo el estadio se llenó de euforia. Los amigos de Ash se notaban muy felices mientras se abrazaban entre sí. En la arena...

- Buena pelea, Ash, te felicito. –dijo Lance extendiéndole la mano.

- Muchas gracias, fue un placer luchar contra ti.

Lance llamó a su Dragonite de vuelta a su Pokébola y se retiró de la arena. Ash saludó alegremente, desde el centro de la arena, a todos los presentes. Se sentía muy feliz, por fin, era el campeón.

De repente, vio un bulto amarillo y naranja acercándose en su dirección. Era una persona que lo estaba abrazando.

- ¿M-Misty?

- ¡Ash! ¡Que feliz me siento por ti! ¡Felicidades! – Estaba llorando de alegría.

- Gracias, Misty... – La abrazó más fuerte con un brazo, mientras con el otro sujetaba a Pikachu – Ahora lo entiendo.

- ¿Entender qué? – Preguntó sorprendida.

- Ahora entiendo por qué no quisiste formar parte de la Elite. No puedo negar que me siento feliz de que te hayas preocupado así por mí, pero también me siento algo ofendido...

- Ash, lo siento mucho, yo...

- Shhh, ya no digas nada. Después podemos resolver todo, en una batalla, ¿ok? – Su voz era suave.

- Sí, puede ser. – Ella sonrió.

- Me alegra que hayas venido. Te tardaste un poco, pero viniste.

- Hey. – Misty protestó, aún presa de su abrazo. – Ya había llegado hacía tiempo, pero tú estabas ahí hablando no sé qué cosas con Lance.

- Estaba intentando prolongar mi batalla para que me vieras ganar. Pero lo que importa es que cumpliste tu promesa.

- Y tú la tuya. – Misty completó sonriendo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Ash al sentir la respiración de ella en su cuello. Era una sensación realmente placentera.

- Todavía no he cumplido mi promesa... –dijo Ash fingiendo preocupación.

- ¿Cómo no? ¡Si acabas de convertirte en maestro! ¿O es que acaso te vas considerar un maestro cuando hayamos peleado, por lo que pasó con la Liga?

- No, te voy a ganar de cualquier manera. – Dijo en un tono juguetón.

- ¡Oye! – Misty le dio un pequeño pellizco en el brazo.

- ¡Auch, eso duele! – Hizo una mueca y después sonrió. Se acercó a la oreja de ella y le susurró:

– Si mal no recuerdo me hiciste prometer que me esforzaría al máximo para realizar mi mayor sueño. Hace algún tiempo me di cuenta de que ser un Maestro Pokémon no era lo que encajaba mejor en esa descripción. Y, para realizar mi mayor sueño, necesitaré tu ayuda... Créeme, me esforzaré mucho para tener lo que más deseo, y...

- ¿Y...? –Misty preguntó, ansiosa y ruborizada.

-...Y... – Ash se apartó de su oreja y se aproximó a los labios de ella: - ...creo que tendré que comenzar ahora mismo...

Y sin más, el campeón la besó.

--

PokéShipper forever /o/


End file.
